Breath Of Life
by Fuechs
Summary: Florence Cray, auch Fox genannt, ist nicht die Art von Mädchen in die ein Junge sich verliebt. Zumindest ist das ihre Ansicht. Doch die Liebe hat bekanntlich ihre eigenen Wege in deinem Leben aufzutauchen und dieses auf den Kopf zu stellen. - Rated M. Bitte R&R.
1. The Beginning Of Hell

**A/N:** Hey, das ist meine erste Geschichte also urteilt bitte nicht zu hart. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht ehrlich gemeinte Kommentare von euch hören möchte! Ganz im Gegenteil, diese Geschichte lebt davon, was ich über sie schreibt. ; ) Sie ist sicherheitshalber auf M gestuft, für spätere Ereignisse (nicht nur zwischen Menschen). Und ich warne euch gleich vor: Ich spiele diese Geschichten grundsätzlich mit den Storys von Harry Potter, aber was die Charaktere betrifft rücke ich sie mir was das Aussehen und vielleicht auch den Charakter angeht etwas nach meiner passenden Vorstellung zurecht.

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren der Harry Potter - Welt sind nicht mein Eigentum. Ich gestalte lediglich meine Geschichte mit ihnen.

Sou. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend und versuche immer so schnell wie möglich zu uploaden. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Hell**

„Mum! Du erdrückst mich!", nach frischer Luft schnappend befreite ich mich aus der tödlichen Umarmung meiner Mutter. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln sah diese mich mit Tränen in den Augen an, woraufhin ich bloß genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Wir machen das schon einige Jahre lang durch. Kein Grund jedes Mal dasselbe Drama abzuziehen.", ich nahm meinen Koffer von meinem Vater entgegen, drückte diesem noch einen eiligen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte dann auch schon in Richtung Zug. Im Inneren des Gefährt tummelten sich bereits viele Gesichter, welche sich angeregt über ihre Ferien unterhielten. Ich drängte diese mit meinem Gepäck etwas unsanft zur Seite, um mir den Weg zu einem freien Abteil durchzukämpfen. Als ich schließlich fand wonach ich suchte, schlüpfte ich durch die enge Tür hindurch und legte meinen Koffer auf einer der Ablagen über den Sitzplätzen ab. Erschöpft lies ich mich auf einen Fensterplatz sinken und warf einen Blick durch das große Fenster. Meine Eltern hatten sich davor gestellt und winkten mir mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu. Schmunzelnd winkte auch ich ihnen zum Abschied zu, als der Pfiff des Schaffners ertönte und der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte.

Die Fahrt hatte noch gar nicht lange gedauert, als sich das abwechslungsreiche Bild vor dem Fenster meines Abteils sich in eine grüne, eintönige Landschaft verwandelte. Ich war gerade dabei meine Kopfhörer aus meiner Jackentasche zu holen, als die Schiebetür neben mir aufgerissen wurde und ein breit lächelndes Gesicht mir entgegen blickte. „Hallo Violett.", begrüßte ich das blonde Mädchen mit einem warmen Lächeln, „Du hast lange auf dich warten lassen." Mit einem fröhlichen Lachen ließ sich meine beste Freundin auf den freien Platz gegenüber von mir nieder. „Tut mir leid, aber die Neulinge brauchen dieses Jahr wirklich viel Platz.", die Augen verdrehend deutete sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf das laute Leben außerhalb des Abteils und ich konnte es mir nicht nehmen ihr zustimmend zuzunicken.

„Und? Wie waren deine Ferien?", neugierig beäugte mich Vio mit ihrem braunen Augenpaar. Mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck zuckte ich mit den Schultern und hielt stumm mein aus der Tasche geholtes Schulbuch hoch. Seufzend verdrehte das blonde Mädchen ihre Augen, woraufhin ich sie unbeeindruckt ansah. Ich wusste was nun kommen würde.

„Flo! Die Ferien sind dazu da eine Auszeit von Buchstaben und Zahlen zu nehmen und das Leben zu genießen!", schon fing Violett mit ihrer alljährlichen Predigt an. Nein, sie hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert. Kein Stück.

„Du weißt, dass meine Familie nicht das Geld für teure Urlaube hat.", den Kopf auf einer Hand abstützend, blickte ich auf meine Schuhspitzen hinab. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn ich von den finanziellen Umständen meiner Familie sprechen musste. Zumindest nicht vor meiner besten Freundin. Denn Violett hatte mehr als genug auf ihrem eigenen Konto, ihre Designerkleider ließen mich täglich neben ihr abstinken wie eine Kartoffel. Ich war eine hässliche, kleine Kartoffel neben ihr.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich mein kein Mensch der eine Person neben sich braucht um aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu kommen. Eigentlich bin ich diejenige von uns beiden, die alleine zurechtkommt. Für andere sieht es vielleicht nicht so aus, doch Violett versteckt ihre Unsicherheit und den Ruf nach

Aufmerksamkeit hinter perfekter Kleidung, einem perfekten Aussehen und dem perfekten Charakter. Den hatte sie natürlich nicht, eigentlich war sie einfach nur arrogant und selbstverliebt. Wieso sie dann meine beste Freundin ist? Weil ich sie seit meinem ersten Jahr hier in mein Herz geschlossen habe. Und zwar die wahre Vio, nicht die, die sie versucht zu sein. Meine Vio ist für jeden Spaß zu haben, interessiert sich nicht für ihr Aussehen oder sonstiges sondern ist einfach die verrückte beste Freundin zum Pferde stehlen.

Und trotzdem. Neben ihrer Erscheinung fühlte ich mich wie ein schwarzes Schaf. Mit der Statur eines Models, langen, blonden Haaren und braunen Augen war sie ein Hingucker. Die Jungs mochten sie einfach. Sie liebten es mit Vio ihren Tag zu verbringen, einige sogar ihre Nächte. Das Mädchen hatte eine lange Liste an Bettgeschichten in Hogwarts. Darum beneidete ich sie wiederum nicht.

Neben ihr fiel ich mit einer Größe von 1,63 Metern wohl kaum auf. Dazu war meine Statur alles andere als die eines Models. Ich war nicht kugelrund, nicht einmal ansatzweise! Doch ich hatte eben doch mehr auf den Rippen. Dazu hatte ich fuchsfarbenes Haar, welches stets leichte Locken in sich trug. Ich hatte einen Seitenscheitel, was eine Seite manchmal wilder aussehen ließ als die andere. Zwar stachen meine hellblauen Augen dadurch etwas hervor, doch half mir das meiner Meinung nach auch nicht.

„FLO!", erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als Vios Schrei mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Verwundert blinzelte ich ihr und zwei grinsenden Rotschöpfen entgegen. Seit wann waren die hier?

Einer der beiden Jungs ließ sich auf den Platz neben mir fallen, während der andere bereits neben meiner Freundin saß, welche unbemerkt ein Stück näher an ihn heran rutschte. „Man Flo, du solltest wirklich einmal deine Tagträume in den Griff bekommen.", von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend drückte sie sich leicht neben ihren Nachbarn. George. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen als ich mich mit einem genervten Seufzen gegen die Rückenlehne meines Sitzplatzes lehnte. Vio hatte bereits seit langer Zeit geheimes Interesse an George. Und man konnte es ihm ansehen, dass er nichts anderes für sie empfand, da konnte der Kerl es noch so energisch abstreiten. Mittlerweile kannten wir die beiden lange genug, wir waren im selben Jahr und hatten uns auf Anhieb angefreundet.

Mir fiel das gefährlich nahe Gesicht von Fred neben mir auf. Eilig drückte ich es mit meiner Hand weg, doch das schelmische Grinsen auf seinen Lippen drückte sich leicht in meine Haut und ich drehte meinen Kopf schnell weg, bevor er meine rötlich gefärbten Wangen sehen konnte. „Wer hat euch hier hineingelassen?", ich zog meine Hand zurück und versuchte das verdutzte Gesicht neben mir zu ignorieren. Daher stellte ich meine wohl recht unfreundlich formulierte Frage an die beiden Turteltäubchen vor mir. Vio warf mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, den ich ungerührt und mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck konterte.

Bereits seit geraumer Zeit verspürte ich ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in meinen Fingern und ein mulmiges Gefühl in meinem Magen, wenn ich in Freds Nähe war. Natürlich konnte ich mir denken was der Grund dafür war, doch verdrängte ich diesen Gedanken und versuchte ihn wie eine Kakerlake zu zerstampfen. Er durfte unserer Freundschaft nicht in den Weg kommen.

Abgesehen davon war ich, was Gefühle anging, ein hoffnungsloses Wrack. Menschen die mir etwas bedeuteten wurden kaltherzig zurückgewiesen, alles zu meinem Selbstschutz. Weil ich Angst hatte. Angst, verletzt zu werden und damit alles zu verlieren was ich mir hart erarbeite. Momentan waren das zwar nur meine Strebernoten, doch ich hatte Großes in meinem Leben vor und wollte nicht, dass mir etwas im Weg stand. Schon gar nicht nebensächliche Dinge wie Gefühle.

Ich konnte natürlich auch eine lebensfrohe Seite an mir zeigen, doch da spielten eigenartige Faktoren mit. Für diese gab es keine Erklärung, ich war eben eigenartig.

Das Anhalten des Zugs war dieses Mal der Grund dafür, mich aus meinen Gedanken zu reißen. Die anderen schienen sich letztendlich ohne mir unterhalten zu haben, denn ihre Laune schien wegen meines Abschweifens nicht getrübt zu sein. Wir nahmen unsere Koffer und ließen uns mit den Kutschen schließlich zum Schloss fahren. Vio und ich hatten unsere Uniformen bereits zum Beginn der Fahrt angezogen hatten und wir gingen zusammen mit den anderen Schülern in die große Halle. Fred und George waren uns zuvor verloren gegangen, doch sah sie nun am Tisch der Gryffindors neben Vio Platznehmen. Seufzend stützte ich meinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab und wandte meinen Blick eilig ab. Ich beneidete Violett für eine weitere Sache, ihr Haus.

Die große Halle war bald mit lauten Stimmen gefüllt, welche erst bei der jährlichen Ansprache unseres Schulleiters verstummten. Als Dumbledore die neuen Erstklässler ankündigte, drehten sich alle Köpfe in die Richtung der großen Tür und ich klatschte zusammen mit den anderen an meinem Tisch zu dessen Begrüßung. Und während ich die unsicheren Gesichter der Kinder betrachtete, erinnerte ich mich an meinen eigenen ersten Eindruck von Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

Es fühlte sich an, als wären meine Gedanken nicht länger ausschließlich für mich bestimmt. Es war, als hatte sich ein weiteres Individuum eingeschleust und konnte uneingeschränkt auf mein Innerstes eingreifen. Und dieses Gefühl gefiel mir nicht.

„Sieh einer an, wenn das nicht eine junge Cray ist. Ich erinnere mich an deine Eltern. Das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter.", meine Gedanken begannen in einer tiefen Stimme mit mir zu sprechen, irritiert wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte, daher entschied ich mich dazu, den sprechenden Hut einfach seine Entscheidung fällen zu lassen, „Ein willensstarkes und temperamentvolles Mädchen habe ich hier sitzen. Du weißt was du willst und Hindernisse scheinst du dabei nicht zu kennen, nicht wahr? Eine beachtliche Intelligenz ist in dir vorzufinden. Du lernst wohl gerne? Doch deine Faulheit ist mindestens genauso ausgeprägt. Definitiv keine Rawenclaw. Hm…lass mich überlegen. Du bist eine hilfsbereite und aufopfernde Person, die Eigenschaften einer Hufflepuff. Doch dein Egoismus und deine Kaltherzigkeit sprechen dagegen."

Verunsichert schluckte ich, meine Hände waren blass und ich verlor durch die aufkommende Kälte meine Fingerspitzen nicht mehr. Meine Nervosität brachte sie zusätzlich zum Zittern, um meine Angst vor den anderen Menschen in dieser Halle zu verstecken, setzte ich mich eilig auf sie drauf und senkte meinen Blick auf meine Schuhspitzen. Dieser Hut schien mehr über mich zu wissen als meine eigenen Eltern. Doch wie war das möglich? Das war doch bloß ein verdammter Hut!

„Ich finde viele Eigenschaften eines Gryffindors in dir; Mut, Selbstbewusstsein, Humor und vor allem Teamfähig. Doch warte, hier ist noch mehr. Dein Stolz steht dir im Weg und du bist nicht bereit diesen für das Wohl anderer zu überwinden. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen du die Arroganz und List aus dir hervorstechen lässt. Ein gerissenes Mädchen, wohl wahr. Doch ich sehe bereits deine Schwäche. Deine unterdrückten Selbstzweifel sind der Grund, weshalb du manchmal deinen Zorn an anderen auslässt. Das sind die Charakterzüge eines Slytherin. Nun sehe ich es! Du hast den Fußstapfen deiner Eltern zu folgen, junges Fräulein. Doch bevor ich dich entlasse, lass mich dir einen gutgemeinten Rat geben; Nicht jedem Slytherin ist es vorbestimmt, eine schlechte Person zu sein. Tu was du für richtig hältst, junge Cray. Ich weiß du bist ein junges Mädchen, nun ist es deine Sache es den Menschen zu zeigen. Du bist zu großem bestimmt, größer als selbst Dumbledore es momentan vermutet."

Er legte mit seinem Redeschwall eine kurze Pause ein. Sollte ich ihm antworten? Ihm vielleicht danken? Ich musste es nicht und ich hatte auch keine Zeit mehr es herauszufinden, denn schon ertönte der laute Ruf des sprechenden Huts, „Slytherin!"

Und mein Tisch jubelte.

**Flashback Ende**

Mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack in meinem Mund verdrängte ich meine Erinnerung eilig. Etwas Großes? Ich? Dieser braune Fetzen hatte sich wohl bloß einen Spaß erlaubt. Ich spürte den Blick meiner Freunde vom Tisch der Gryffindors auf mir, doch ich sah nicht von der dunklen hölzernen Platte des Tisches meines Hauses auf. Die Menschen um mich herum ignorierte ich, zwar hatte ich durchaus Freunde in meinem Haus und ich hatte mich vor einem schlechten Ruf zu retten gewusst, doch gefiel es hier keinem so Recht, dass ich mit Gryffindors etwas zu tun hatte. Und so sehr ich auch zu meinen Freundschaften stand, ich würde mich nicht zum Opfer meines Hauses machen.

Meine Laune hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht, ich wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause. Einfach weit weg von diesen Menschen und diesem Ort.

Die plötzlich vor mir erscheinende Tafel riss mich erneut aus meinen Gedanken. Wow, vielleicht hatte Violett recht und ich sollte wirklich ärztliche Hilfe aufsuchen. Meine Abwesenheit an diesem Tag war schlimmer als für gewöhnlich. Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf meinen Lippen als ich an eine ihrer Predigten denken musste, während ich mir lustlos etwas von dem Essen auf meinen Teller schaufelte. Vielleicht sollte ich weniger an andere denken und viel eher daran, was ich wollte.

Fred.

Woah! Nein, dieser Gedanke wird gefälligst schnell wieder in die Weiten des Vergessens verbannt! Dieses Gespräch mit meiner inneren Stimme hatte ich bereits des Öfteren. Und dabei gab es keine Diskussionen. Abgesehen davon, was wollte ein Frauenschwarm wie Fred schon von einem Mädchen wie mir. Einem Mädchen das dazu noch eine Slytherin ist. Das Kribbeln in meinen Fingern wurde stärker, als ich daran dachte, mit ihnen durch sein kurzes, dichtes Haar zu fahren und dabei seinen maskulinen Körpergeruch einzuatmen. NEIN!

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Verzweifelt schob ich meinen unangerührten Teller zur Seite und schlug mit meiner Stirn gegen die glatte Oberfläche des Tisches. Dieses Jahr fing ja schon einmal gut an.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel hat wenig mit den Hauptprotagonisten zu tun. Doch ich wollte zuerst einmal meine liebe Flo zusammen mit ihrer Freundin vorstellen. Ich verspreche, dass das nächste Kapitel dann auch mit der eigentlichen Story zu tun hat und das man etwas mit mehr Fred vorfinden wird. : )


	2. Falling

**A/N:** Einen wunderschönen Mittag wünsche ich allen, wie versprochen habe ich mich mit der Aktualisierung der Kapitel beeilt. Wie es unter der Woche sein wird weiß ich nicht, ich werde mein Bestes geben doch die Schule nimmt eben ihre Zeit in Anspruch. Doch egal, es ist Sonntag und ich hoffe ihr findet an diesem Kapitel gefallen. Da es der Beginn der Geschichte ist verlangt bitte noch keine großen Explosionen. :p

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren der Harry Potter - Welt sind nicht mein Eigentum. Ich gestalte lediglich meine Geschichte mit ihnen.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Falling**

Noch am nächsten Morgen schwirrten mir die Gedanken des gestrigen Tages im Kopf herum. Ich hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter mir, großen Dank an mein Gehirn, welches es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte endlich abzuschalten.

Mit meinen Füßen stieß ich die herrlich warme Decke von mir und stützte mich mit meinen Ellbogen von meinem Bett ab. Die anderen Zimmergenossinnen schienen bereits eine Fliege gemacht zu haben, denn als ich mich in dem leeren Raum auffand, waren die Betten der anderen gemacht und ihre Schulbücher waren auch nicht zu sehen. Mit einem genervten Aufstöhnen ließ ich mich zurück in die kuschlige Wärme fallen. Mein Kopf pochte sobald ich mich in irgendeiner Form anstrengte, diesem Tag war schlechte Laune vorprogrammiert.

Okay Florence, du wirst jetzt aufstehen und dich in den Unterricht begeben. Immerhin willst du dein letztes Jahr vor den ZAGs nicht mit negativem Auffallen beginnen. Dieser Gedanke brachte mich wirklich dazu, meine Beine über die Kante des Bettes zu strecken und mit meinen nackten Füßen den Teppichboden zu berühren. Unmotiviert wie selten erhob ich mich und hatte mich sofort an einem Gegenstand anzuhalten, bevor ich erneut umgekippt wäre.

In meinem Magen machte sich Übelkeit breit, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sich das im Laufe des Tages bessern würde. Während ich meine müden Gliedmaßen streckte, bewegte ich mich torkelnd auf meinen Kleiderschrank zu. Aus diesem suchte ich mir meine Schuluniform und zog diese auch sogleich an. Als ich dann schließlich auch meine Badezimmergeschichten hinter mich gebracht hatte, schnappte ich mir eilig meine Bücher und bewegte mich mit schnellen Schritten durch das Schloss in das Klassenzimmer, welches die Slytherins gerade zusammen mit den Gryffindors besetzten.

Ich blieb abrupt stehen. Wir hatten gerade Unterricht mit den Gryffindors, das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen! Mein Magen drehte sich bei diesem Gedanken um, eigentlich würde ich sagen, dass ich Hunger hatte. Immerhin hatte ich das Frühstück verpasst. Doch wusste ich genau was der Grund war. Und dieser Grund war ein Junge mit auffällig fuchsfarbenen Haar.

Nachdem ich einmal tief eingeatmet hatte um das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken, zwang ich mich meine zitternden Hände zu beruhigen und das Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Die neugierigen Köpfe meiner Mitschüler drehten sich in meine Richtung, doch ich beachtete sie nicht, sondern suchte mit meinem Blick nach einem freien Platz. Ich fand sogar zwei, einer war neben einem Mädchen von Slytherin frei, der andere Platz war nirgendwo anders als vor Fred und Georges. Die beiden winkten mich mit ihrem identischen, einladenden Lächeln zu sich.

Ich brauchte gar nicht lange zu überlegen und ging eilig zu dem freien Platz neben dem Mädchen, am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers. Die überraschten und enttäuschten Gesichter der beiden Weasley-Zwillinge hatte ich ausgeblendet. Vor allem der irritierte Gesichtsausdruck von Fred war mir nicht entgangen. Ach was, das bildete ich mir doch bloß ein! „Sie sind ungewohnt spät, Miss Cray.", meldete sich unsere Lehrerin von ihrem Pult aus und sah mich mit teilweise strengen, aber auch besorgtem Blick an. „Ich weiß. Kommt nicht mehr vor.", als ich diese Worte murmelte, wandte ich meinen Blick nicht von meinem aufgeschlagenen Buch ab. Ich spürte die Blicke der anderen in meinem Rücken, erst als dieses Gefühl der Beobachtung nachließ, konnte ich mich allmählich entspannen.

Ich hatte mich gerade auf meine Arbeit konzentriert, als ein kleiner, zusammengeknüllter Zettel auf meinem Pult erschien. Überrascht blickte ich von meinem beschriebenen Papier auf und suchte über all die gesenkten Köpfen hinweg die Person, welche mich von meinem eigentlichen Vorhaben ablenken wollte.

Mein Blick blieb an niemand anderen als Fred hängen, welcher mir vorsichtig zulächelte und mit seinem Zeigefinger auf das Stück Papier in meiner Hand deutete. Ich spürte, wie mir die Wärme die Wangen hoch stieg und ich drehte mich eilig wieder nach vorne. Dennoch neugierig betrachtete ich den Zettel in meinen Händen, welcher keine zwei Sekunden später auch schon geöffnet war.

In Freds typisch unleserlicher Handschrift las ich die Worte, „Alles in Ordnung?" Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen, doch ich unterdrückte meine große Freude sofort wieder in ihrem Keim. Es war bloß eine kleine Nachricht wie Fred sie mir seit Jahren im Unterricht schrieb, kein Grund nun übertrieben darauf zu reagieren.

Ich schrieb mit möglichst ruhiger Hand die vier gelogenen Buchstaben unter seine Nachricht und ließ den Zettel zurück zu ihm kommen. Nachdem ich einmal tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte um die Anspannung in mir aufzulösen, wollte ich mich wieder meiner eigentlichen Aufgabe widmen. Doch gerade als ich meine Feder wieder in die Hand genommen hatte, erhielt ich erneut einen Papierball. Als ich diesen öffnete, waren in Großbuchstaben die Worte „Ich glaube dir nicht." zu lesen.

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, dann eben nicht! Doch ich schrieb ihm nicht mehr zurück sondern ließ das kleine Stück Papier im Mantel meiner Schuluniform verschwinden. Anschließend versuchte ich mich wieder vollkommen auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Doch Freds Sorge um mich hatte mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht, wofür ich diesem Weasley später noch den Kopf umdrehen würde. Doch ich konnte das Gefühl der Freude in meinem Inneren nicht ignorieren, welches sich über seine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr freute.

Nachdem der Unterricht zu Ende war, packte ich schnell meine Sachen zusammen und verließ als Erste den Raum. Ich wollte weder Vio noch sonst eine Person um mich herum haben. Das Schwindelgefühl in meinem Kopf nahm zu und ich hatte mich an einer Wand des Ganges abzustützen. Meinen Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein lehnend, um meinen rasenden Gedanken Parole zu bieten, bemerkte ich nicht, dass plötzlich jemand neben mir stand.

„Was ist los mit dir, Flo?", die besorgte Stimme von Fred drang an meine Ohren. Einerseits beruhigte sie mich wie nichts anderes, doch andererseits kratzte sie mich mit meiner Verwirrung nur noch mehr auf.

„Mir geht es gut.", murmelte ich und traute mich endlich von meinen Schuhspitzen aufzusehen, in das haselnussbraune Augenpaar von Fred. „Gut? Du bist blasser als ein Geist und deine Augenringe verraten eine lange Nacht.", misstrauisch beäugte er mich von Oben bis Unten. Ich fühlte mich so unglaublich nackt vor ihm. Er wusste alles über mich, ich musste es ihm nicht einmal sagen.

Mein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung in meiner Brust. Besaßen seine Augen schon immer diese wunderschöne Farbe? Wieso war mir das zuvor nie aufgefallen?

Nein, Stopp! Ich durfte mich diesen Gedanken nicht hingeben. Doch ich schien langsam zu verstehen, weshalb ich mich Fred gegenüber in letzter Zeit so eigenartig benahm. Ich hatte noch nie eine richtige Beziehung, durch meine Bindungsangst hatte ich diese bereits nach wenigen Tagen beendet und es war nie zu Nähe oder mehr als einem Kuss gekommen. Und nun war ich in meinem vorletzten Schuljahr, meine Hormone machten sich einfach bemerkbar. Fred war immerhin mein bester Freund, ich hatte ihn ständig um mich herum. Daher hatten sie sich einfach auf ihn fixiert. Das musste es sein!

„Außerdem warst du gestern im Zug schon irgendwie komisch. Stimmt vielleicht zu Hause etwas nicht?", sein stechender Blick lag noch immer unbefriedigt von meiner Antwort auf mir. Ich verdrehte zur Antwort meine Augen, wenn ich Probleme hätte wäre er wohl nach Vio der Nächste, der es erfahren würde. Idiot. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir meine Probleme nicht anvertrauen?", ein gewisser vorwurfsvoller Ton lag in meiner Stimme.

„Ist es…Ist es vielleicht ein Junge um den es hier geht?", die Art wie er diese Frage stellte. Sie gefiel mir nicht. Sie gefiel mir absolut nicht. Und obwohl ich ihm versichern konnte, dass ich keinerlei männliche Bekanntschaften in meinen Ferien gemacht hatte, fühlte ich mich irgendwie ertappt.

„Klar. In meinem Zimmer verstecken sich ja auch ganz viele Jungs die mich kennenlernen wollen.", mit einem schlechten Witz und einem aufgesetzten Lächeln versuchte ich die Situation herab zuspielen und stattdessen den Ernst aus Freds Stimmung zu nehmen. So hatte ich ihn eigentlich nie gesehen.

Er schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben, denn sein schelmisches Lächeln zwar sofort wieder zu sehen. Mir fiel die Nähe seiner Lippen erst jetzt auf, als ich diese, zu einem Grinsen verzogen, vor mir sah. Hatte Fred eigentlich vorhin bereits zu nah gestanden? Der vermischte Geruch seines Parfums und seines Körpergeruchs stieg mir in die Nase und benebelte meine Sinne. Ich spürte, wie sich in meinem Inneren eine Wärme aufbaute, welche nach mehr schrie.

Eilig trat ich einen Schritt zurück, Fred verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf meine plötzliche Reaktion ignorierend. „Wenn du mich dann entschuldigst, ich muss in den Unterricht. Und an deiner Stelle würde ich nichts anderes tun.", mit diesen Worten wollte ich mich umdrehen und mich von ihm entfernen, doch ich spürte plötzlich, wie lange Finger mein Handgelenk umschlossen und mich herumdrehten. Überrascht blickt ich erneut einem immer noch grinsenden Fred entgegen.

„Ach komm schon Flo. Du willst bestimmt nicht in den langweiligen Unterricht. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit etwas spaßigem?", er hatte etwas verlockendes in seiner Stimme. Wohl seine Taktik um Leuten seinen Willen schmackhaft zu machen, als würden sie es genauso wollen. Darauf würde ich nicht reinfallen.

„Doch Fred, ich möchte in den langweiligen Unterricht. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, meine Noten sind mir über die Ferien nicht unwichtiger geworden.", ich wollte meinen Weg fortsetzen, doch der Rotschopf hielt mein Handgelenk noch immer fest umschlossen. „Ach komm schon!", er versuchte es nochmals, diesmal setzte er seinen berüchtigten Hundeblick auf, welcher auch meine Beine vor aufkommender Schwäche zittern ließ. Doch ich raffte mich auf und entriss ihm meine Hand.

„Nein!", ich hörte, wie mein lauter gewordener Tonfall mit seiner ungewollten Härte und Kälte von den Wänden des leeren Ganges hallte. Mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck tat Fred einige Schritte von mir weg. Seine Verwirrung verwandelte sich selbst in Härte, dennoch konnte ich hören wie verletzt war, als er sprach, „Von mir aus. Dann gesell dich mal schön zu deinen Freunden!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ mich mit meiner eigenen Verwirrung zurück.

Was sollte das denn nun bedeuten? Ich kannte Fred zwar und wusste, dass hinter seiner Freundlichkeit ein wahrer Hitzkopf steckte. Dennoch hatte ich ihn nie grundlos so eingeschnappt gesehen. Sonst nahm er meinen Ton stets als erträglich an und ignorierte ihn einfach, er hatte noch nie zuvor verletzt reagiert. Hatte ich die Spannweite überschritten?

Ich hatte meine Verfassung beinahe vergessen, als ich plötzlich wieder das einsetzende Pochen in meinem Kopf verspürte. Ich ging in dieselbe Richtung, in welche Fred zuvor erst wütend verschwunden war. Ich dachte nicht daran, dass er hinter der nächsten Ecke auf mich warten würde, also nahm ich den kürzesten Weg in die Richtung meines Unterrichts. Immer wieder musste ich eine kurze Pause einlegen und mich an einer der Steinwände abstützen, ehe ich erneut genug Energie gesammelt hatte, um weiterzugehen.

Kleine Lichtpunkte begannen vor meinen Augen zu tanzen und das Pochen in meinem Kopf hatte sich in ein durchgehendes Dröhnen verstärkt. Meine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um das Gespräch mit Fred vorhin, doch immer mehr schwarze Löcher bildeten sich in diesem Geschehnis, bis ich letztendlich einen kompletten Filmriss hatte.

Meine Gliedmaßen zitterten, als ich versuchte, mich aufrecht zu halten. Mit meinem Rücken lehnte ich mich gegen den kalten Stein einer Mauer und schloss meine Augen, versuchte den Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich dachte, ich hätte genug Kraft um mich weiterzubewegen und stieß mich von der Wand ab, als vor meinen Augen völlige Dunkelheit eintrat.

Meine Beine gaben unter mir nach, doch den Aufprall auf den Boden bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Das Letzte was ich hörte war der Schrei einer bekannten Stimme. Dann zog die Finsternis mich in ihren Bann. Und ich gab nach.

„Flo!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden mit diesem Kapitel enttäuscht. Wie zuvor angekündigt, findet man eine große Portion an Fred vor. : )  
Bitte schreibt mir und sagt mir was er von dieser Geschichte haltet, Anregungen und Wünsche baue ich gerne mit ein!


End file.
